All My Friends Are Dead
by Lambency
Summary: There were some perks to being an immortal vampire, but watching as all your friends die was certainly not one of them. Bubbline. One-Shot.


**All My Friends Are Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. That belongs to Pendleton Ward!**  
**

Marceline peered through the window. The candy foyer was bustling with lively candy people chattering amongst themselves. Princess Bubblegum was smiling as she flailed her arms in a peculiar dance along with her candy citizens. Finn, Jake, and LSP were present, too, though LSP just floated through the crowd gossiping on her cell phone and sipping a diet cola. Marceline sighed. Why wasn't _she _invited to the slumber party? Why couldn't Princess Bubblegum just like her? Tears sprung to her red eyes. "Ugh! Annoying."

A chocolate bar wearing a party hat walked over to Bubblegum and trembled with fear. "Princess," he whispered, "there's a freaky person looking through the window."

"What?" She squinted her eyes to see a sweater-clad vampire staring into the castle. "Is that...Marceline? I'll go talk to her." Princess Bubblegum dusted off her polka-dot nightgown and made her way through the crowds of candy people. She pushed open the double doors and stepped outside into the cold air.

"Marceline? ...What are you doing?" asked Bubblegum.

She floated up into the air, plucking some strings on her axe bass. "_I _wasn't invited, so I'm watching."

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms and huffed. "You're freaking out my citizens. Besides, I didn't think you even liked me." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Everybody likes you, Bonnibel." Bubblegum's pink cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "That's not true," she asserted. "Oh, you can come inside, Marceline. It's quite cold outside."

"Thanks, sugar."

Marceline floated into the candy foyer, much to the alarm of the candy people who began to shake and splutter. Princess Bubblegum held up her hands. "Everyone, please settle down! Marceline is a _friend._" The candy people whispered anxiously and then slowly nodded. "Okay, Princess."

Marceline waved. _Friend, huh... _"'Sup guys?" she said. The candy people looked at her warily and then continued back to their dancing. "Hey, Bonnie." The princess looked up at her and gave a small smile, which faded quickly. "Hi, Marceline. Listen, I'm sorry for not inviting you−"

"Oh, it's okay," she replied, grabbing an apple off the buffet table and draining it of its color. "I understand that nobody likes me."

"That's not true!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "I like you a lot."

The grey apple landed to the floor with a thud. "Ah- What? I- I like you too- I mean, you're pretty cool. For a dork." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Thanks."

o o o

Marceline heaved a sigh and floated over her couch, petting her zombie poodle. "So freakin' _bored,_" she droned. She picked up her phone and dialed Finn and Jake's number, only to receive their long and immature voicemail. She hung up the phone and picked up her poodle. "What should I do, Schwabl?" she asked. She was met by the dog's blank stare.

"You're no help." She set him down on the couch. "Maybe I could go bug Princess. I'm sure she has nothing better to do." With that said, Marceline floated out of her home and towards the candy kingdom. The bright moon hung in the dark sky, illuminating the candy mountains and the pink towers jutting into the clouds. Marceline flew up towards the window to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom and knocked roughly on the glass.

Marceline dodged to the side when light footsteps sounded. Bubblegum pushed open her window, the breeze catching in her hair. "Hello?" she called out. Marceline morphed into a massive, hairy bat and hissed in Bubblegum's face.

"Aaaah!" she shrieked, throwing punches at the bat. Marceline snickered with amusement and changed back to her vampire form.

"Hahaha! Gotcha, _Bonnibel!_" She sat on Bubblegum's window sill, laughing into the palm of her hand while the princess furrowed her brows and frowned disapprovingly. "Man, that was fun!"

"Marceline, I was trying to sleep!"

She frowned. "I was bored." The vampire floated into Bubblegum's bedroom and flopped down on her pink bed. "Your room is like, way too pink."

"Marceline, please leave immediately!" replied the flustered princess. Marceline looked over at Bubblegum, who was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. It was then that Marceline noticed it was the shirt that she gave her all that time ago. Underneath she wore nothing but frilly pink underwear. Marceline blushed.

"Whoa, sorry."

Princess Bubblegum let out a slow breath. "It's okay."

Marceline began to float back towards the window. "I'll leave−"

"No ... Stay."

Marceline blinked. "Oh. Um, okay." She sat back down on the pink bed, pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them. "You're lucky, Bonnie. You have a whole kingdom who loves you. You're perfect. I'm just- I'm just me. I only have Schwabl."

"That's not true," replied the Princess. "You have me, and Finn and Jake."

"They like you better," said Marceline, "and you hardly like me."

"No that's not-"

"Don't deny it."

"Marceline, listen-!"

"I'm just a problem as always!"

Princess Bubblegum let out an exasperated sigh and leaned in, kissing Marceline with a fierce passion as she held her cold face with her hands. Marceline kissed back eagerly, moving her lips against Bubblegum's sweet pink ones. Marceline buried her hands in the princess' soft hair and for a moment broke free of the kiss, letting out a contented sigh before kissing her again with less fervor and more gentleness.

Princess Bubblegum placed her trembling hands on Marceline's shoulders and pushed her away, their lips smacking. She covered her mouth and stumbled to find the right words. "Marceline, I ..."

She only stared at the embarrassed princess, completely dazed by what had just occurred. Bubblegum had just _kissed _her. Kissed her! _Her! _

"Wait," said Marceline, quickly getting up off the bed. _I don't understand. _It had all happened so quickly, so randomly. "Don't play with me!"

"I'm not playing with you!"

"Do you like me or not?!"

Bubblegum got up off the bed and clenched her fists determinedly. "I ... " She unclenched her fists, letting out a breath. "I like you, Marceline."

Everything Marceline was thinking vanished from her mind. She gazed blankly at the lovely pink princess and choked on the words she wanted to say. Glob, she couldn't even respond to her. It was like her heart jumped into her throat. She finally snapped out of it when Princess Bubblegum glanced down at the floor with saddened eyes.

"I like you too, Bonnie."

o o o

Marceline wasn't really a date person. She hated all that gooey lovey-dovey stuff. She loved Princess Bubblegum, oh man did she love her, but she couldn't imagine herself taking Bonnibel out to see chick-flicks and then roll around in a field of daisies. Marceline fake gagged at this thought. They'd been going out for a week now and Marceline desperately tried to think of something to do with the princess.

"What does Bonnie like?" she mused. Schwabl sat down in Marceline's lap. "She likes science and all that junk. Ugh, what am I supposed to do with that?" The zombie poodle let out a bark.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go surprise her at her castle." Marceline grabbed her parasol, opened it up, and headed out towards the Candy Kingdom, shielding herself from the bright sun. At the castle, she was greeted by the banana guards and met with Peppermint Butler inside.

"She's very busy in her lab at the moment, Vampire Queen," said the butler politely. "Please come back later."

"No thanks," replied Marceline, gently pushing Peppermint Butler aside. She went down to the princess' laboratory, sneaking into the dim room quietly. Princess Bubblegum wore her long, white lab coat and safety goggles. She poured a beaker of pink liquid into several glass flasks. Her lab rat, Science, was lying next to her feet. She looked incredibly intrigued by her experiments, gazing intensely at her work.

"Hey, Bonnie."

The princess let out a tiny yelp, but smiled when she noticed it was Marceline. "Hi, Marcy." She set the flask down and walked over to Marceline, giving her a small hug. "I was just working on a new concoction. It's an immortality potion. For _me._"

"You don't want to be immortal-"

"Yes I do!" Bubblegum interjected. "Can you mix these two liquids together?"

"Sure." Princess Bubblegum helped put safety goggles over her girlfriend's head and pushed the two flasks over. Marceline poured them together, creating a purple liquid. A puff of smoke rose from the glass.

"Great," said the princess cheerily, then pouring the purple liquid into her mix. "Now I just have to wait for someone to die."

"Uh, okay."

Princess Bubblegum took off her goggles and set them on the table. "So, why are you here?"

_Ask her, ask her, ask her!_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to like, chill or something. Ugh, not chill - I mean, do you want to go on a date?" Marceline asked, gulping nervously. "Not like a _date _date with all that fancy mumbo jumbo, I mean do you want to just hang out at my place and jam?"

Bubblegum beamed. "I'd love to! Let me go get my electric piano!" She raced out of the lab and moments later came back wearing a pink t-shirt and purple jeans with her hair tied up into a ponytail. Marceline and Cinnamon Bun helped carry her electric piano equipment over to the Jelly Horse's chariot. Marceline opened up her parasol and stepped into the chariot along with the princess and Peppermint Butler, who was steering.

"Do you really have to bring all this stuff?" said Marceline.

"Oh, yes. I need to practice for an upcoming science concert, silly!"

"Heh, okay." The Jelly Horse began moving quickly. Marceline hung her free hand off the side of the chariot and idly twirled her parasol with the other. Silence hung in the air, but it was not an awkward silence; it felt quite pleasant, quite comfortable. They soon arrived at Marceline's house and she led Bubblegum into her living room while Peppermint Butler rode the Jelly Horse back to the castle.

Bubblegum sat herself down on the couch and winced at the stiffness of it. Nevertheless, she started to set up her electric piano while Marceline grabbed her axe bass from the corner of the room. "Sorry this isn't a perfect date," she murmured, plucking the strings of her bass in a solemn tune. Princess Bubblegum hit the keys of her piano with rulers.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a smile. "This is awesome." Marceline grinned in reply and floated over to her, playing her bass in rhythm with Bubblegum's song. Marceline opened her mouth and began to sing her racing thoughts away.

_"Tell me that you love me_

_And it'll be alright_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight_

_You know I need you_

_Just like you need me_

_Can't stop, won't stop_

_I must be dreaming..."_

Her voice drifted off as she noticed that Princess Bubblegum stopped hitting the keys with her rulers and was now gazing at Marceline with her mouth in an 'o' shape. Marceline coughed nervously and turned away, continuing the song quietly. "_She thinks I'm crazy .. Judging by the faces that she's making ... And I think she's pretty ..._"

The princess giggled. "I didn't know you were so romantic, Marceline."

Marceline stuck out her tongue playfully. "I'm not. Romance is for weenies." She set her axe bass down and floated over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Bonnie, we should totally watch a scary movie."

And they did, and soon Bubblegum found herself coming over to Marceline's home on her own accord. They would watch movies, play games, jam on their instruments, and go out exploring in Ooo, where Marceline taught her the ways of a vampire and she would watch with amusement. Months of pure bliss, at least for Marceline, passed quickly. One night when the sun had gone down and replaced by the moon, Marceline came out of her cave and wandered around the night, eventually finding herself outside of Princess Bubblegum's window again.

Marceline transformed into a small bat and slid underneath the slightly opened window. A glasses-clad Princess Bubblegum lay in her bed, scribbling on some paper held by a clipboard. She glanced up from her clipboard and smiled warmly at the bat sitting on her windowsill.

"Hi, Marcy."

Marceline changed back into her ordinary self and flopped onto Bubblegum's bed. "Sup?"

"My immortality potion was unsuccessful," Bubblegum sighed. "I suppose I am doomed a life of simple mortality."

"It's for the best. You don't want to live forever and watch all your friends drop like flies around you. I want you to be with me, but really I just want you to be happy and I think you'd be a lot happier if you just died when you're all old and wrinkly. And ... I'd just find a way to cope."

Princess Bubblegum took off her glasses and set them down on the nightstand. Gently she touched Marceline's shoulders and then leaned in, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. When she pulled away, Marceline dipped her head back in and kissed her again, sweetly and gently until she gained the courage to slip her tongue into Bubblegum's warm mouth. The princess was timid at first, shyly pressing her own tongue against Marceline's.

Marceline touched her cheeks and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When Marceline pulled away, she rested her forehead against Bonnibel's and whispered, "I love you." Realizing what she had just said, she covered her mouth in shock and anxiously waited for Princess Bubblegum's response.

Bonnibel pecked her on the lips. "I love you, too." She buried her face in the crook of Marceline's neck and smiled against it. Quickly she drifted off to sleep and Marceline wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close.

o o o

Marceline would always remember the rainy Tuesday, or Wednesday (she could not keep track of time after a thousand years) that Princess Bubblegum showed up at her home, her wet pink dress clinging to her lovely body and the water dripping off of her hair and rolling down her skin. Marceline answered the door and cocked her head to the side. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I just-" The princess shivered and rubbed her bare arms. "-I think I perfected the potion. I came here as fast as I could. I haven't slept all night, so I'm a bit out of it. In fact, I don't even know why I came here in the rain ..."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Come in." As her girlfriend sat down and jabbered away about science-y and mathematical hooey, Marceline rushed off to get her a towel and hot cocoa. She drifted the towel over Bonnibel's shoulders and she dried herself off, still talking quickly.

"Bonnie, whoa, chill out," said Marceline. "Talk slower."

"It's amazing, Marceline! I tested the concoction on an aging gumdrop. A few weeks later, we thought he had passed, but an hour later after his death he sat up and was young again! Marceline, this is a _groundbreaking curative! _I still have things I need to fix, but before long, it'll be _me _living forever!" She grabbed Marceline's arms and shook her. "_This. is. amazing!_"

"That's awesome, Bonnie, but you really need to go take a shower or something. You're freezing."

She blinked. "Oh, yes, you're right. I'll go take a quick one." The princess took a sip of her cocoa and then skipped off to the bathroom. Marceline floated over the couch and listened as Bubblegum turned the water on. She blushed- Ugh, what was she doing? She couldn't think about her nude ... The princess would call something like that "distasteful".

Marceline lightly punched herself atop of her head. "Stop it, Marcy," she muttered to herself. She picked up a video game and started to play to give her something to do and distract herself from the constant dirty thoughts. Soon, she heard the water to the shower turn off and a whistling Princess Bubblegum stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Marceline's game slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor.

"You messed up my game-"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Marceline blushed. "Y-Yeah, sure."

She turned on the lights and opened her closet doors to fetch Bonnibel fresh clothes. Princess Bubblegum had been in her bedroom several times before, but stayed in the corner of the room on the red couch watching television or playing games. She never passed that area; and now here she was near her bed ... It was a strange room, full of bizarre artifacts and mounted creatures.

Marceline tossed Bonnibel a sweater and jeans. "Thanks."

"No prob." She gulped and tried not to gaze too much at Bubblegum's revealed skin. This was too much, way too much. She so wanted to badly to caress her, to kiss her all over, to suck the red from her skin. Marceline sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the space next to her. Princess Bubblegum blinked in confusion, but sat down next to her.

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Marceline gave a quick apologetic look and then gripped at her pink hair and pulled her head forward so that their lips touched. Bonnibel deepened the kiss, licking Marceline's bottom lip and then slipping her tongue into her mouth. She gripped onto Marceline's shirt and her towel fall slightly off, revealing her breasts. Marceline reached out and touched them, rubbing her thumb over pert nipples. Princess Bubblegum left Marceline's lips to let out a soft breath.

Marceline kissed her again on the lips, then trailed her lips down to Bonnibel's neck. She kissed the skin, nipping and sucking on it. The princess let out another blissful sigh. Marceline bit down on her neck, resulting in a yelp from Bubblegum, and soon the pink from her skin was sucked away. Ah, _finally _she could drink from her lover and taste the sweetness of her bubblegum skin. Bonnibel shuddered and held onto Marceline's shoulders for support. She whimpered out Marceline's name, which quickly turned to a moan when Marceline kissed her erect nipple and sucked on it roughly.

"A-Ah!"

Marceline leaned back and smirked. "I never thought I'd see you like this, princess." Bonnibel ignored her and kissed her enthusiastically, smiling against her girlfriend's lips as she did so. Marceline touched the girl's thighs, rubbing her hand over them softly and smiling as well.

Bubblegum pulled off Marceline's shirt and unhooked the crimson bra. She kissed her breasts, then down her stomach to her crotch. This felt like a dream, such a wonderful dream; her girlfriend, the love of her life, was unzipping her jeans and kissing her so lovingly against her black underwear.

"Take it off," Marceline breathed. She did as told, pulling off the blue jeans along with the underwear and then dipping her tongue into Marceline's warm, wet entrance. Marceline let out a moan and dug her fingers into Bonnibel's wet hair, bringing her closer to her pussy. She sucked on her clit, causing Marceline to gasp and writhe in pleasure, and then slid a finger into her.

"_Oooh, _Bonnie," Marceline groaned. "That's _so_ good."

Bonnibel's finger slid in and out of Marceline at a steady pace. "More," Marceline gasped out. She slid another finger into her entrance and pushed in and out, in and out, and then curved her fingers inside, hitting_ just_ the right spot. Marceline gripped the princess tightly and let out a loud moan. She bit down on her lip; she wanted to scream, it felt so good, _so good. _

She slipped in a third finger and her walls clenched around the fingers. Marceline closed her eyes and let her head fall down onto the pillow. "_U-uhn_... I feel like I'm gonna explode," she murmured.

"Good," said Bonnibel.

She hit the right spot again and again until finally Marceline tensed up and felt so overwhelmed by the pleasure, the tingling sensation throughout her body; her body trembled and toes curled. She cried out her lover's name as she came.

Princess Bubblegum took her fingers out and sucked on the juices. Marceline breathed heavily and watched her with half-lidded eyes. Bonnibel's face blushed red and she covered her body with her hands, suddenly self-conscious.

"Don't," said Marceline. "You're beautiful." She sat up and kissed Bubblegum sweetly. "I don't deserve you."

"That's not-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud moan as Marceline began to rub her clit. She collapsed down onto the bed and sighed contently as her lover pleasured her. When Marceline pushed a finger inside her entrance, it was tight, but warm and wet. She went slow at first, although soon Bonnibel was begging her for more, to go harder, _faster, _and Marceline felt like she was going to explode right then and there just by witnessing Bonnibel biting her lip and her thighs squeezing Marceline's hand so she would go in further.

"Marce- Marcy- !"

Marceline leaned in and nipped at her neck. "Scream for me."

And she did, and it was the most beautiful thing Marceline had ever heard.

o o o

It took Marceline three years to propose marriage to Princess Bubblegum. The setting was not particularly romantic; it was in front of the Candy Castle on a sun-drenched evening while Bonnibel sat on her swing and Marceline stood nearby holding a parasol to shield herself from the bright rays. It took Bubblegum a mere two seconds to say yes, those seconds being spent trying to compose herself from the shock.

The wedding ceremony took place just outside the castle, set up in-between the cotton candy trees. Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, BMO, Hunson Abadeer, and nearly all the Princesses in Ooo were at the ceremony, as well as every candy person in the kingdom. Princess Bubblegum insisted on a large wedding and Marceline, unfortunately, couldn't say no to her.

In a changing room in the castle, Marceline stared at her dress. It was silver, with a corset top and a long, flowing bottom. Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer, suddenly burst through the door. "My baby!"

Marceline hissed. "Dad, what are you doing here?! Go back to the Nightosphere!"

"I just wanted to see my little girl get married!"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, Dad, but _no sucking out souls._"

He draped his arm around her shoulders. "I won't, Marcy. I'll just rip out their throats." Marceline slapped his hand away and gaped. "Dad! You're going to ruin my wedding!" she exclaimed furiously.

"I'm kidding, sweetie," said Hunson. "I mean, this isn't exactly what I had in mind for your future, ruling over some foofy sissy Candy Kingdom-"

"Dad, stop."

"Okay." He exited the room and Marceline heard the shrieks of several candy people, then the soothing voice of the princess. Marceline let out a sigh and looked in the mirror where she was met with no reflection.

An hour passed and the crowd was bustling with excitement. Everyone was in their seats and waiting for the ceremony to begin, with the exception of Finn and Jake, the bridesmen; Lady, the bridesmaid; Peppermint Butler, the marriage officiant; the gumdrop lasses, the flower girls; and Crunchy, the page boy.

Marceline tied her hair up with a black ribbon and brushed her fringe out of her face. Glob, it felt like her undead heart was going to explode out of her chest she was so apprehensive. She wished it was Bonnibel walking down the aisle instead of her since she was so much more elegant.

The music began. Everyone stood up and turned towards the start of the aisle, where Marceline stepped out of the cotton candy trees with her father right next to her. After the initial shock of the Lord of Evil being there, the candy people ooh'd and aah'd. The gumdrop lasses walked in front, throwing rose petals all over the aisle.

Down at the end of the aisle, Princess Bubblegum stood in a light pink ball gown and a bouffant veil. She smiled sweetly as Marceline walked up to her. She looked so beautiful, too beautiful, so unreal. The music stopped and Peppermint Butler cleared his throat and read from a book:

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Marceline and Bonnibel in marriage.

"Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Marceline nodded. "I will."

"Will you love and comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Bonnibel smiled. "I will."

The vows continued, a long droning of standard vows that could not nearly measure and express the love they had for each other, and when the rings were finally exchanged and the princess became a queen, the crowd erupted in cheers.

After the wedding reception, in which the dancing went on for hours, plates and plates of food was served, the cake cut, and Lumpy Space Princess caught the bouquet and shrieked 'Oh my Glob, oh my Glob!', Queen Bubblegum whisked Marceline away onto her swan and flew over the rock candy mountains.

o o o

What Marceline hated almost as much as loneliness was time. After living a thousand years, days turned to hours and hours turned to minutes. Everything past by so quickly, flashing before her red eyes. It was not long before wrinkles formed on Bonnibel's skin as she grew older and older each day, weary from all her duties as a queen, while Marceline looked not a minute older.

Bubblegum spent most of her time managing the kingdom, working in her lab, then retiring to her bed with a goodnight kiss to Marceline. How many years had passed? Five? Ten? Marceline let out a bored groan and floated over her and Bubblegum's bed, strumming a song on her axe bass when suddenly the door creaked open and an exhausted Bonnibel shuffled in.

"Hey babe," said Marceline.

"Hi, Marcy," she replied, stifling a yawn. "I was _soo _busy today."

"Yeah, yeah. You're busy every day."

Bubblegum slipped off her flats and laid down on her bed. She looked up at Marceline. "What?"

"I never see you anymore. I feel like...I don't know." She strummed again. "Like I don't exist. Like nobody cares."

"_I _care, and so do your friends!"

Marceline shoved her bass away, eyes growing dark, and hissed at her wife. "If you cared, you'd come see me more! But no ... and now you're all going to die soon, and then what? Then what do I do? _Don't hug me!_" She slapped Bonnibel's hand away; she stared back in shock.

"How dare y−!"

Quickly Marceline turned into a bat and flew out the open window into the black night. Bubblegum covered her eyes with her hands and tried her best not to break down and weep.

Months passed, and Marceline definitely knew this time it was months because she counted as each dreary, dreadful day passed by in her cave. Finn and Jake visited a few times, joyous times that did not nearly last long enough. It felt like they would only play BMO for a couple minutes and then it was done, they were leaving for bed, it was over.

Marceline grabbed her parasol and hummed a sad tune as she floated out of her house and towards the Candy Kingdom. What a petty argument they had and yet...

Marceline didn't think Bubblegum would even _accept _the apology.

Outside the castle, Queen Bubblegum was holding a science fair. Marceline peeked out from behind a cotton candy tree and watched as she rambled onstage about some new contraption and blah. Bubblegum looked like a wreck compared to her usual appearance, with strands of gummy hair sticking out in places and her round glasses occasionally becoming lopsided. Her skin was a paler pink than usual with a tinge of green.

"-and the magnitude of the gravitational force-" Bonnibel cast a glance towards Marceline, who hid herself behind the tree again. "-Excuse me. Peppermint Butler? Can you take over please? Thank you." As Peppermint Butler took the stage and microphone, Queen Bubblegum hurried off to catch Marceline.

"Oh, you!" cried out Bubblegum. Marceline braced herself for a slap but was surprised by her wife's warm arms around her. "Don't do that. _Ever. Again._"

"I won't," replied Marceline. She rested her head on Bubblegum's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"I forgive you." Bonnibel brushed her fingers against Marceline's cold cheeks and leaned in, kissing her with as much love and tenderness she could muster. Marceline kissed her back, savoring her saccharine taste and the warmth of her pink lips. How she wished it could just stay like this forever ... but it couldn't. It never could.

o o o

_"Finn's dead."_

_"...What?"_

_"Finn, the last human. He's dead."_

_Marceline balled up her fists. "And who are you? Get out! Get the hell out!"_

_"Jake is dead, too."_

_"-Out!"_

Marceline awoke from her slumber in a cold sweat and collapsed on the floor. Bubblegum jolted awake at the noise and flicked on the lamp. "Marceline?" The girl was trembling in the corner, muttering something under her breath. Queen Bubblegum quickly jumped out of bed and raced over to Marceline's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"They're gone, Marceline," said Bubblegum softly. "They're gone..."

The words echoed in Marceline's mind. They're gone. They're gone. _Gone. Gone. Gone._

And then she was gone, too. The bright, cheerful, sugary pink-colored queen of the Candy Kingdom, the woman who awed and inspired, the woman who truly cared for and loved all her subjects, the woman with absolute beauty and brains. Marceline had found her down in her lab, lifeless on the floor and the notes about her immortality elixir scattered around her. Marceline let out a gut-wrenching scream. Several banana guards and Peppermint Butler rushed in, only to break down in sobs.

Thousands and thousands attended the funeral, just as much as Finn and Jake's. She was buried next to them in the castle graveyard and her columnar marble headstone was highly adorned with elegant carvings of pictures and thoughtful words. Each day the headstone was smothered with bouquets of flowers brought by numerous candy people and Marceline.

Rain fell down in buckets. Marceline sat and stared at the tombstones of Finn, Jake, and Bonnibel which had become weathered over the decades.

"How are you doing, Bonnie? I'm doing okay. Day three-thousand-and-something." She strummed on her axe bass.

".. _They don't know what it's like to live ... for-ever... and forget who you even are ... _

_and what do you even think about anything? How can anyone relate to me? _

_When they cannot see what I see... My vampire eyes see only blood-red skies ... _

_Blood-red skies make tears inside that I always hide ... So I walk alone ... in my .. _

_mental home ... I ... I can't let on-"_

fin.

* * *

Woo! My very first fanfic. The songs used are I Must Be Dreaming by The Maine and Marceline's Journal Song from the episode Marceline's Closet. Hope you all liked my fic!


End file.
